


Eyelids

by AvengedInk



Series: Pvris [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengedInk/pseuds/AvengedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to say good morning when it's followed by goodbye </p><p>Or </p><p>Clexa one-shot based off of Pvris's 'Eyelids' and all the wonderfulness that is Lynn Gunn and Alexa San Roman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyelids

Soft moonlight filtered through the half-drawn blinds, quietly illuminating the busy walls of the apartment. 

It was a small area. Hardwood flooring, a kitchenette in the far corner and a well-worn leather couch next to a large chest that served as a coffee table. 

The cabinets were mostly empty and the refrigerator was barren. A light layer of dust sat still on most of the appliances, save the couch and the now-occupied double bed. 

Anyone might think that the little studio housed no one at all, and it didn't for most of the year. But the previously white walls were covered in layers and layers of paint and charcoal, mapping out stars and landscapes and skin and bones and always the same two faces, whisps of blonde and brown hair. 

Lexa was splayed out at an awkward-but-comfortable angle on her bed, the white comforter bunched up to the side and forgotten. One tanned leg dangled over the edge and the other was buried in the sheets. Her head rested on her girlfriend's stomach, her right arm wrapped around a pajama-clad thigh and her left fiddling with the guitar pic on her necklace. It was as if her hands knew nothing more than Clarke Griffin's skin and the strings of a guitar. 

Clarke was absentmindedly running nimble fingers through Lexa's long, curly hair, carefully twisting through until no tangles remained. The pillow behind her head was too stiff and her eyes rarely strayed from Lexa's lean form, whether it be in the bed with her or painted across the walls. 

Her throat was dry from talking and her mind was foggy with weariness. She and Lexa had been on separate tours for the past several months, no time to spare, the past few days being the occasional exception. Maybe it hadn't been like this in her dreams but there was a price to pay for success. 

Lexa's smooth voice broke the stillness in the air. 

"Can you stop?" 

She pulled her head away slightly from Clarke's hands and peered up at the blonde, dark circles under her eyes. 

"You're putting me to sleep..." 

'And I can't bear the thought of waking up and leaving you' remained unsaid. 

Clarke swallowed and sighed, tilting her head slowly in assent. She pushed herself up into a bit of a sitting position against the headboard. Her eyelids were growing heavier with each passing minute, and her heart beat quicker at the thought. She could play through her exhaustion tomorrow. What mattered was in front of her now. 

"I don't know if I can keep doing this, Lex." Barely more than a whisper. "I can't sleep when you're not there with me and I don't want to sleep when you are." 

The brunette twisted around, slowly rising and placing herself to the left of her girlfriend. She pulled her into a half-embrace, burying her face in blonde hair and placing a chaste kiss to her head. 

"I know, love. But the tours will be over next time we step through that door, and we'll work something out with our record companies. This is all temporary." 

There was something soothing in Lexa's voice, something only present when she was directing speech at Clarke and something most people would think impossible to come from the generally stoic 'Commander' of one of the most popular bands of the 21st century. The sound ghosted over Clarke like silk, her thoughts slow and numb in the early morning. 

"What if something happens? God, did you hear about that plane crash last year? What about last month when that fucking psycho groupie tried to jump your bones and gave you that black eye after you rejected her? What if-"

Lexa silenced her girlfriend with a soft kiss, cupping the back of her neck much in the same way she had when she'd first kissed Clarke all those years ago at that venue, their bands still unknown, still in that god-awful phase where she'd painted her face black before every concert.

The warmth of Clarke's lips almost immediately shut down Lexa's senses, everything around her coming to a slow. The only thing she was aware of was the heat emanating off the body next to her's and the delicate hand stroking her abdomen. 

They broke apart and time started back up again. Reality came crashing in. 

Two pairs of eyes flickered to the clock at the nightstand. 4:27am. T-minus 2 hours until the brunette's driver pulled up out front and her manager, Indra, called to brief her on the day's set. 

"Okay, so first of all, the chances of either of us getting into a vehicular accident are far greater than that of being in a plane crash." A pause, and cue Clarke's eyeroll at her girlfriend's logic. 

"Second, there's no way I'm getting attacked by another crazy fan. Lincoln was sick that day and Anya and Nyko weren't paying attention, you know that." Green eyes locked onto blue for further assurance. "I trust that Raven and Octavia will keep you safe." 

Clarke snorted. "When they're not drunk off their asses, maybe. Hey, what about Bell?"

Lexa's nose crinkled before she could straighten out her face. There was no disguising her dislike of the older Blake sibling. "He can't even control his little sister." 

"Nobody can control Octavia! And I know you're jealous of him - for some absurd reason."

Lexa quirked a brow. "He's your ex-boyfriend!"

"Yeah, from highschool! We only dated for like a month, tops. Besides, he and Echo couldn't be more perfect together, and I have a pretty amazing girlfriend myself."

The corners of the brunette's mouth tilted up just enough to let Clarke know she was holding back a smile. 

"Do you, now? Tell me about her." 

"Well, for starters she's a /great/ kisser!" A playful shove and an eyeroll. "She also has a killer body and a nice set of-" the blonde giggled as she tumbled off the bed, the sheets coming with her. She rolled around a bit and groaned for good measure. 

"I think you broke my leg!" 

"I think I'm dating an over-dramatic loser."

But Lexa helped her back onto the bed nonetheless, curling into herself to be Clarke's little spoon as the girl with sky-blue eyes pressed butterfly kisses into her neck. 

"Mmm.. My girlfriend... She has the most stunning eyes of anyone I've ever seen. They're this shade of green that's like the forest on a clear day. They're piercing and they're soft all at the same time and I swear to god, when I look at you I see forever." 

Clarke's voice carried through, eventually slowing and turning heavy like her mind. Talking led to mumbling, then whispered 'I love you's, and at some point it ebbed into nothing.

Warm breath and legs tangled together. A nose pressed into the back of a neck, an arm locked around a midsection and contented vibrations running through comatose bodies. 

The stars and landscapes and skin and bones and faces on the walls stood still, waiting for the shriek of an alarm to shatter the cool morning air. 

But for now, for a few precious hours, the moonlight that filtered through the shades disappeared, and a hazy, orange glow replaced it, dancing through the studio and bringing the drawings to life. 

Eyelids that had fluttered shut so stubbornly remained closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this even came from. First fic, please don't be too harsh. x


End file.
